The instant invention relates to apparatus for marking the edge of an envelope, and more particularly to such apparatus which is movable between a marking and non-marking position.
The use of envelope inserting machines to insert a plurality of documents into an envelope is well known. After the envelopes emerge from the inserting apparatus, they are moistened and sealed preparatory to further processing, which typically includes separating the envelopes into groups based on zip code. One means of separating the envelopes is to identify the first of a group of envelopes which are to be grouped together, and then to mark that envelope. Obviously, the apparatus used to mark the envelopes must not interfere with the travel of the envelopes, and this requires that the marking apparatus be movable between a marking and non-marking position. Marking of envelopes is also useful when it is desired to identify envelopes which are miscollated or overweight or mismarked or have other defects requiring separation from the stream of envelopes being processed. It is known to use different color ink for different defects in the envelopes.
The prior art envelope marking devices require that they be wetted with ink prior to each day's operation because they lack a reservoir for storing a supply of ink which is transferred to a marking roller. The instant invention accordingly overcome the problem associated with the prior art marking devices by providing an envelope marking device which includes a reservoir and which is movable between a marking and non-marking position with respect to a path for moving envelopes.